


Alive Again

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Annephoenix, who asked for Harry/Lucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annephoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=annephoenix).



After his formal pardon, Lucius had taken his time to reintegrate himself into Wizarding society. He wasn’t sure he wanted to bother a second time. He felt disconnected from the world, from his family, from life. But he tried not to let it show.

Then Potter had taken to following him. He wasn’t too certain when it had started, but soon enough he was there every time Lucius turned around. Always watching him. Obviously waiting for him to slip up again. If Potter had bothered to ask, Lucius could have told him it wasn’t likely to happen, but he never did.

At first Lucius was amused by his new stalker. But as time drew on, he had difficulty shrugging off his annoyance. This boy, who had managed to best him before he’d even turned thirteen, was making his life hell. As though he hadn’t already put himself and his family through enough in his Lord’s name. He’d recanted. Surely that should be enough for anyone?

Finally, he’d had enough, and managed to corner the young man in an alley, backing him against the wall.

“Tell me, Potter. What is it you expect to get on me?”

Bright emerald green eyes glared up at him. “And what makes you think I want anything to do with you, Malfoy?”

Lucius chuckled. “The way you follow me like a lovesick schoolboy, perhaps? An angry lovesick schoolboy, but still…”

Potter’s glare sharpened. “You’re sick, Malfoy.”

The words only made Lucius’s grin broaden. “Am I, Potter? So, why is it you follow me, then?”

“I’m not!” The protest was automatic, and Lucius knew that if he prodded just a bit, the boy would cave.

He found he couldn’t quite resist. “No? Well, next time you ‘accidentally’ get backed into the wall of an alley by me, I think you’ll find you’ve gotten far more than you bargained for, Potter.” And with that, Lucius walked away, leaving Potter flushed and scowling after him. He almost felt himself again. He couldn’t wait to see what the boy would do.


End file.
